I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field pharmaceuticals and treatment of ailments, and more particularly to a method for treatment of cognitive, emotional and mental ailments.
II. Description of the Related Art
At an increasing rate, people are suffering from a series of mental, emotional and cognitive disorders and ailments from a variety of sources. In particular, with the inevitable aging of the Baby Boomer generation, a larger number of people are experiencing these disorders and ailments. This particular generation is interested in keeping mental, emotional and cognitive focus with fewer solutions to these ailments and disorders. However, there is increasing discontent as to remedies available to address these ailments and disorders.